1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of machine readable symbols. More specifically, the invention relates to machine readable symbols that may be integrated into existing packaging graphics or designs so as to conceal the symbols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine readable symbology and systems that interpret them are explained in detail in xe2x80x9cThe Bar Code Bookxe2x80x9d by Robert C. Palmer, incorporated herein by reference.
There is a symbology called Minicode that encodes higher resolution data within lower resolution cells. However, Minicode does not attempt to mesh with existing graphics, leaving a discernable xe2x80x9cBarcodexe2x80x9d block. xe2x80x9cInvisible inksxe2x80x9d have been attempted, but without success.
The current methods still xe2x80x9clook like a bar codexe2x80x9d. Other symbols have been hidden by incorporation into designs, for example, making a bar code look like a cat-o-nine tails.
By encoding data in a logo, which already exists on a package, the data itself takes up no additional space. The biggest advantage is that the customer is not aware of any bar code at all and at check-out, is amazed that the product can still be scanned. All the productivity advantages of speed and accuracy are maintained without any visual ill-effects.
By using large areas of a single color, for example, white or black, and encoding characters that are mostly of that color, data can be xe2x80x9chiddenxe2x80x9d in logos or other graphic images. This solves the retailers problem of not wanting xe2x80x9ccomputer codesxe2x80x9d distracting from the look of their packaging.